Some aircraft are equipped with a ground obstacle collision alerting system used during ground operations to help the aircraft stay apprised of potential collisions, e.g., with another aircraft or another object. The ground obstacle collision alerting system is configured to generate alerts indicative of potential collisions between the aircraft and an obstacle while the aircraft is on the ground. For example, the system may generate an alert in response to determining an object on the ground is within a particular distance of the aircraft on which the system is mounted.